marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
William Cross
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = * (Formerly) * (Formerly) * (Formerly) *Cross Technological Enterprises (Formerly) |movie = Ant-Man 3 |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Patrick Wilson |voice actor = |status = In Custody }}William Cross, going by the name Crossfire, was a member of the Cross Family. Married to Inga "Nita" Cross, he was the father of three children, which included his son Elijah. William worked for the Cross Technological Enterprises that was run by his cousin Augustine Cross. Biography Early Life William Cross, born in Madison, Wisconsin, had joined the Central Intelligence Agency with the intent to learn the secrets of the trade and to make contacts which might one day prove useful to him. He intended to use CIA training and knowledge to obtain a profit for himself. Before joining the CIA, William was romantically linked to Rozalyn Backus, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., but the two broke up. William would eventually go on to marry Inga "Nita" Cross who was an operative of HYDRA, and had a son named Elijah. Becoming Crossfire Quitting the CIA soon after, Cross used his skills and resources to begin a number of highly profitable operations, including drug trafficking, extortion, and assassinations. Assuming the nickname "Crossfire", he and his wife Nita diverted a portion of their profits to hire a small army of mercenaries to serve as their enforcers. With his wife at his side, Crossfire's goal became to foment disorder and subversion within society in order to make a profit. At one point in his career, some of his enemies booby-trapped his headquarters. The ensuing explosion robbed him of his left eye. His wife brought him to Cybertek where he was given cybernetic equipment, including a cybernetic eye. Agent of C.T.E. and HYDRA His skills made him one of the best assassins, in which he was recruited by Elias Weems and Mitchell "Mitch" Carson to work for HYDRA while his cousin Augustine Cross hired him to be Head Security of the Cross Technological Enterprises "C.T.E.". Losing A Son After betraying HYDRA following the death of Wolfgang von Strucker, he and his family were hunted down by HYDRA operatives to hunt them down. In desperate attempt to live a normal life, he and Nita pleads to their old friend, Dr. Hank Pym. But despite Dr. Pym and William's friendship, others at Pym Technologies demanded young Elijah in exchange for a safe hiding place and a peaceful life, so the Crosses sold their 8-year-old son, leaving him only with a Yellow Jacket and Stinger, his pet who Elijah caught after nearly risking his life, thinking it was a bee. Powers and Abilities Equipment *'Cybernetic Eye': Crossifire's left eye had been replaced by an infra-red imaging device after he was terrible injured from an explosion and taken to Cybertek. affords him a semblance of sight even in total darkness. Relationships Family *Inga "Nita" Cross - Wife *Elijah Cross - Son *Augustine Cross - Cousin *Darren Cross - Cousin Allies *Cybertek *Hank Pym - Enemy turned Ally Enemies *HYDRA - Allies turned Enemies **Cabal ***Olinka Barankova ***Elias Weems / Time Master **Mitchell "Mitch" Carson External Links * Category:Americans Category:Cross Family Category:Cross Technological Enterprises Members Category:Cyborgs Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Males Category:Super Soldier Serum Users Category:Villains